Scales have been used in stores such as supermarkets and groceries to weigh and price food items and to generate a pricing label for such food items. A typical store includes multiple scales located in multiple perishables departments. It is important that weighed items be priced properly and therefore scales are commonly connected into a store network. Various types of scale networks exist.
There exists an ever present customer demand to reduce the time it takes for customers to complete the store shopping experience. Accordingly, for the purpose of perishables order, particularly ordering of deli and/or bakery items, systems exist that provide one or more KIOSKs in the store enabling a customer to place an order. The deli or bakery department includes a printer that prints the order so that deli personnel can work the order while the customer proceeds with shopping throughout the rest of the store.
It would be desirable to improve upon KIOSK type ordering systems, and provide a scale adapted for the receipt and processing of KIOSK and other electronically submitted food product orders.